Navidad con los Dursley
by Cris Snape
Summary: Petunia y Vernon Dursley querían disfrutar de la Navidad perfecta. Tenían un pequeño angelito llamado Dudley, una casa maravillosa y contaban con la admiración de los vecinos, pero también había un problema del que no podían librarse y que tenía nombre propio: Harry Potter. Escrito para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. La flor de Pascua

**NAVIDAD CON LOS DURSLEY**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Solsticio de invierno" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**1**

**La Flor de Pascua**

Vernon Dursley siempre había considerado que cantar era cosa de vagos y saltimbanquis, los parásitos de la sociedad, pero aquella mañana de Navidad se sentía de muy buen humor. La cena de Noche Buena resultó ser un éxito rotundo y todos los vecinos le habían felicitado las fiestas estrechándole la mano y admirando la excelente decoración de su casa. Le gustaba saberse un referente de su comunidad y ser envidiado por todos le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

Vernon Dursley estaba tan contento que no dudó a la hora de canturrear un par de villancicos mientras se afeitaba y bajaba las escaleras. Las tripas le rugieron cuando el aroma del delicioso desayuno que Petunia preparaba en la cocina le inundó las fosas nasales. Había muchas cosas de su esposa que le gustaban, pero sus guisos eran los que más. Apreciaba sinceramente que supiera manejar las tareas domésticas con tanta maestría y le enorgullecía saber que precisamente ella se encargó de decorar la casa. Prefería que los vecinos pensaran que él también había colaborado, por supuesto, pero no deseaba restarle méritos a su esposa.

Dio un pequeño saltito al llegar al último peldaño. Si hubiera pesado un poquito menos y hubiera estado algo más ágil, tal vez se hubiera animado a chocar los talones en el aire como hacían los actores en las películas, pero últimamente Vernon Dursley no estaba en muy buena forma. Consideraba que era un poco exagerado decir de él que estaba gordo, aunque tal vez no le viniera mal perder un par de kilitos porque ya no podía ponerse los pantalones que se había comprado en el mes de octubre. Nimiedades, en su opinión. Escándalos, si le preguntabas a los vecinos.

Aunque los comentarios sobre su supuesta obesidad solían ponerle bastante nervioso, Vernon estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en ellos esa mañana. Entró en la cocina y vio a Petunia colocando un plato de tortitas sobre la mesa. Casi sin querer sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el fregadero y su ánimo se vino abajo.

El chico estaba allí, subido sobre un taburete y fregando los platos. Las mangas del jersey se le metían en el agua, signo inequívoco de que ese maldito inútil no sabía hacer nada a derechas. ¡Por Dios! El chico ya tenía siete años, él a su edad ya sabía hacer un buen puñado de cosas.

Arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo especialmente desagradable, Vernon fue hasta Petunia para darle un beso de buenos días. Supuso que Dudley seguiría durmiendo y sonrió. Su hijo era un auténtico angelito. Había montado un pequeño berrinche por la noche para poder abrir todos los regalos de Santa Claus y había estado jugando hasta muy tarde, así que debía estar agotado.

—Buenos días, querida. El desayuno huele delicioso.

—He tenido que levantarme muy temprano para prepararlo —Petunia miró con desagrado al chico—. Este niño ni siquiera saber freír el bacon en condiciones.

—En serio, Petunia, no sé por qué insistes en que nos lo quedemos —Vernon vio como el chico se encogía un poco y soltó un resoplido de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?—. No nos trae más que problemas y gastos.

—Querido, ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso —Petunia le dio un par de palmaditas en la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora. Casi siempre discutían cuando trataban el tema y se le notaba que ese día no quería pelearse con él porque era Navidad y en Navidad todo debía ser perfecto—. Harry, termina con eso luego. Ahora quiero que subas a hacer la cama y a recoger el cuarto de baño.

El chico miró a Petunia de reojo y tardó más de lo deseable en obedecer. Vernon aún tenía la nariz arrugada, aunque se relajó un poco cuando escuchó a ese inútil subiendo las escaleras. Prefería que estuviera lo más lejos posible de él y de su familia.

—Maldito mocoso —Masculló entre dientes mientras se llevaba un par de tortitas a la boca—. Nos va a estropear las Navidades. Odio que esté aquí.

Petunia no dijo nada. Comenzó a desayunar ella también. Vernon ya no estaba nada contento. De hecho, si escuchara a alguien cantar un villancico bien podría tirarle un zapato a la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado poder comentar con su esposa los éxitos cosechados durante la noche anterior, mantener con ella una conversación normal y corriente, pero la presencia de ese anormal lo impedía, así que tuvo que conformarse con el silencio.

Un silencio tenso que duró hasta que se escuchó un golpe procedente del piso superior.

Durante un horrible instante, Vernon pensó que a su pobre Dudders le había pasado algo. Se puso en pie de un salto y subió las escaleras a una velocidad digna del mejor atleta del mundo. Aunque seguramente dicho atleta no hubiera terminado prácticamente asfixiado después del esfuerzo, claro. Un esfuerzo que, por otro lado, no mereció la pena.

A Dudley no le había pasado nada. Seguía durmiendo en su habitación, gracias a Dios. No. El que había interrumpido su agradable desayuno fue el chico, ese maldito anormal. De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, se las había arreglado para tirar al suelo la **flor de Pascua** que decoraba el mueblecito del pasillo de la planta superior y había manchado la moqueta de sangre porque se había cortado los dedos.

—¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MALDITO ANORMAL? —Bramó totalmente fuera de sí, agarrando al chico por el brazo y sacudiéndole fuertemente. Le pareció que Potter sollozaba o algo, pero no le importó—. ¿NO TE CONFORMAS CON COMERTE MI COMIDA Y VIVIR BAJO MI TECHO QUE AHORA ROMPES MIS COSAS? ¡RECOJE ESTO AHORA MISMO Y VUELVE A LA ALACENA! ¡Y NO SALGAS DE AHÍ EN TODO EL DÍA! ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO!

El chico le miró con horror un instante. El corte de los dedos seguía sangrando y parecía tener ciertos problemas para respirar pero. ¿A quién le importaba? El maldito anormal había destrozado su propiedad. Era un inútil irrespetuoso y arrogante. Un vago, exactamente igual que sus padres, ese par de chiflados odiosos.

Vernon Dursley se sintió aliviado cuando el chico reaccionó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Prefería no tener que verlo. Era tan desagradable saber que vivía bajo su mismo techo que a veces se ahogaba. Como en esa ocasión. Ya no había ni pizca de ganas de cantar y se le había quitado el hambre. Sin mediar palabra, se hizo con su abrigo y se marchó a dar un paseo. Con suerte, algún vecino le pararía por la calle para expresarle su admiración. Eso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Se fue dando un portazo. Petunia, que estaba parada en mitad de la escalera, sacudió la cabeza y frunció los labios. Otra Navidad que se iba al garete.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Una caja de bombones

**NAVIDAD CON LOS DURSLEY**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Una caja de bombones**

Petunia tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. No podía creer que todo se hubiera ido al traste en tan poco tiempo y se sentía un poco mareada. Odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban en su casa. Ella siempre había deseado tener la familia perfecta pero, para su desgracia, lo que tenía distaba mucho de ser lo ideal.

Se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando Harry salió de la cocina. Venía cargado con un montón de utensilios para la limpieza y se había envuelto los dedos con papel de cocina. Se pisaba los bajos de los pantalones, las mangas del jersey se enredaban con los palos de las escobas y las gafas se le escurrían por la nariz. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas y aunque por lo general Petunia optaba por ignorarlo cuando lloraba, el saberlo herido le hizo sentir incómoda. Supuso que se debía a que los vecinos harían comentarios insidiosos si supieran que se preocupaba por esa clase de cosas, así que frunció los labios y se acercó al chico con dos zancadas.

—Lávate la mano y vete a la alacena. Y no molestes.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se resistió a desprenderse de su carga.

—Pero el tío Vernon ha dicho que…

—¡Obedece, chico! ¡AHORA!

El niño dio un respingo y le entregó los útiles para arreglar el desaguisado que él mismo había provocado. Petunia chasqueó la lengua y subió al piso superior procurando no hacer mucho ruido. No quería despertar a Dudley y, mientras limpiaba, podía escuchar el grifo abierto de la cocina. No le pareció ni medianamente normal que hiciera falta tanto tiempo para eliminar la sangre de una heridita, pero cuando volvió abajo descubrió que Harry seguía pegado al fregadero.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí? ¿No te he dicho que te vayas a la alacena?

El niño, que se había quitado las gafas y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga, estuvo a punto de caerse. Se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y su voz apenas fue un murmullo cuando habló.

—Es que me sale sangre, tía.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

Petunia fue hasta él y le agarró la mano. Efectivamente, el corte en los dedos índice y corazón seguía sangrando. La herida no tenía pinta de ser grave, pero sí resultaba bastante aparatosa y la mujer se sintió molesta. Muy molesta. Aquella no era la clase de Navidad que quería para su familia.

—¡Mira lo que te has hecho, niño tonto! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

—Lo siento, tía Petunia.

—Vente anda —La mujer agarró un paño de cocina y presionó sobre la mano del niño. Harry sollozó y el labio inferior le tembló y nuevamente se sintió incómoda—. Voy a desinfectarte y a ponerte una venda. ¡Sólo faltaba que tuviéramos que ir al hospital!

Harry no movió un músculo mientras la mujer le curaba la herida. Una vocecita le susurraba que si hubiera sido Dudley el herido le habría faltado tiempo para ir a ver a un médico, pero su hijo estaba bien, dormido en su habitación. Como debía ser. Petunia supuso que a su sobrino debía dolerle el corte, pero no hizo ni un comentario al respecto. Se aseguró de limpiarlo todo bien y luego colocó un vendaje, esperando que con eso fuera más que suficiente. Cuando terminó, Harry observó su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y Petunia comprendió con horror que iba a darle un abrazo.

Por suerte, lo detuvo a tiempo. ¡Eso sí que no!

—A la alacena, Harry. Y más te vale no hacer ruido en todo el día. Ya la has liado bastante.

El niño obedeció, cabizbajo y un poco lloroso aún. Petunia seguía sintiéndose incómoda, como si su conciencia le estuviera reprochando algo, pero se dijo una y otra vez que no tenía motivos para sentirse así. Por ese día había hecho más que suficiente y sólo esperaba que todo mejorara poco a poco.

* * *

Al final el día de Navidad no fue del todo malo. Vernon había vuelto poco antes de comer, más contento que unas pascuas porque había descubierto que los Roberts se iban a divorciar. ¡Ellos, que siempre se las daban de ser perfectos! ¡Ja! Mira por donde, habían resultado ser tan vulgares como todos los demás.

Su humor mejoró un poquito más cuando Dudley le pidió cariñosamente y a gritos que tirara todas las cajas de sus juguetes nuevos y la comida le devolvió las ganas de cantar. Un poco. Y lo mejor de todo fue que no vio al anormal en todo el día. Ni siquiera lo escuchó respirar y con eso le bastaba para sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

A Petunia le gustaba ver a su marido tan contento. Quería muchísimo a Vernon y, aunque no le gustaba que tuviera tan mal carácter, sabía que todo era culpa de Harry. Ese niño nunca debió aparecer en sus vidas. A veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado quedárselo porque nunca le había debido nada a Lily, pero también tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto porque, anormal y todo, Harry Potter seguía siendo su sobrino. Era su responsabilidad y la gente decente siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades.

Cuando se hizo de noche y Vernon se fue a dormir, ella aún dedicó un buen rato a recoger la cocina y a preparar algunas cosas que le harían falta para el desayuno del día siguiente. Con Harry herido tendría que hacerlo todo ella sola.

Se estremeció al pensar en el niño. Ni siquiera se había acordado de darle de comer y debía estar famélico. Porque Petunia Dursley podía ser muchas cosas, pero no quería que Harry se le muriera de hambre. No era algo que los vecinos fueran a encontrar digno de admiración. Así pues, llenó un plato con las sobras de la copiosa comida de Navidad y fue hasta la alacena.

Harry estaba allí, a oscuras y dormitando sobre su catre. Petunia sintió un escalofrío y le dio una patada a la pata del camastro, haciendo que el niño se levantara de un brinco. Pareció genuinamente asustado y la vocecita molesta de antes le dijo que ningún niño de siete años tendría que reaccionar de esa manera.

—¡Come, Harry! Cuando termines, llévalo todo a la cocina y ve al baño si tienes ganas. ¡Y no hagas ruido!

El rostro del chiquillo se iluminó al ver la comida y no se hizo de rogar. Petunia sabía que era el momento de irse, pero tenía los pies clavados al suelo. Sentía que le faltaba algo y el saber qué era la llenaba de inquietud. Porque ella nunca antes se había sentido mal al no regalarle nada al chico por Navidad. A Vernon le divertía darle un palillo o un pañuelo sucio, pero ella optaba por ignorarle de la misma forma que lo ignoraba casi siempre.

Pero ese año se sentía diferente respecto a todo aquello. Tal vez porque Harry estaba herido y comía con desesperación, pero le apetecía hacerle un regalo de verdad. No quería pensar en que en realidad quería premiarle porque el niño había estado a punto de abrazarla. Pese a todo, Harry la quería y a Petunia se le encogía el corazón al saberlo. La vocecita de antes le repetía que no se merecía ni una pizca de cariño. Ella la acalló con un gesto desdeñoso.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse por dónde había venido, pero no pudo. Suspirando con frustración, fue a la cocina y rebuscó en los armarios donde guardaba las cajas de dulces. Casi todos eran para Dudley, pero aquellos **bombones** se los habían regalado por su cumpleaños y no le gustaban porque estaban rellenos de menta. Agitando la cabeza e incapaz de comprender su propia actitud, regresó a la alacena y le tendió la caja a un Harry que estaba a punto de terminarse la cena.

—Ten, niño. Un regalo de Santa Claus.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que Santa Claus no existía, pero su rostro se iluminó como si se encontrara frente al mismísimo hombretón del traje rojo. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo y sonrió. Petunia llevaba siglos sin ver sonreír a ese niño.

—¡Gracias, tía Petunia!

Y otra vez estuvo a punto de abrazarla. Petunia estiró una mano y le revolvió su ya de por sí revuelto pelo. No quería abrazos, no señor. Seguía siendo demasiado.

—Más te vale que nadie sepa que los tienes, ¿entendido? ¡Y termina de una vez!

A pesar del tono ofuscado, Harry seguía sonriendo. Petunia agitó la cabeza y esa vez sí que se fue a su habitación. Esa Navidad había sido rara y caótica y no le había desagradado demasiado.

La sonrisa de Harry Potter no estaba nada mal.

**FIN**


End file.
